<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat: Legacy of Defiance by Serendipitous_House_Pet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948002">Mortal Kombat: Legacy of Defiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet'>Serendipitous_House_Pet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Alternate Timelines, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Jobbers, Romance, Strong Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Struggle. Fight. Murder. Survive. Conquer. He bows to no lords, no gods, no kahns. Naruto is defiance given flesh, given spirit. Raised under the hand of Shao Kahn himself, forged in crucible of Kombat, Naruto was made into a weapon to serve Outworld, to fight for it. And he will. Naruto is the demon warrior and with his power, his allies, through shear will, he shall conquer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Kang/Kitana, Uzumaki Naruto/Skarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mortal Kombat: Legacy of Defiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"He must win…"</em>
</p><p>Raiden blinked and shook off his brief throbbing headache. It was a flash from the future, this future of himself sending a message. Right before the time of his demise at Shao Kahn's hands, right before the apocalypse had truly set in, his darkened self sent a message to undo the horror in one last act of desperation. "Lord Raiden, are you alright?"</p><p>The voice Liu Kang broke him from his thoughts and he turned to his champion, nodding, "I'm fine. I simply received a message from the future… a warning." Raiden looked around briefly and he noticed something. A change, a fluctuation. Something was greatly off in this timeline, he could feel it.</p><p>He ceased focusing on that and watched as The newest sorcerer's warrior had broken off from the main dining hall attendees. He could feel the darkness within him as well as another source approaching. As much as he wanted to see the newest presence, he had to find out what the wraith was up to. Without another word, Raiden vanished.</p><p>As for Liu Kang, he stayed with the other familiar Earth Realmers as an elder sorcerer, Shang Tsung, introduced someone into the ring within the dining area, a soldier belonging to Earthrealm, "Jaxon Briggs… despite your uninvited attendance, you will be granted a great honor. Rather than merely letting you go with a warning, you will meet Outworld's finest, second only to Shao Kahn himself," That had the crowd muttering. It wasn't Princess Kitana nor Goro, the former beside the sorcerer and the latter no doubt in waiting, "You will instead meet it's true royalty, Naruto, Outworld's Demon Prince!"</p><p>From the gate, a cloaked figure stepped out and Jax held up his arms, ready to throw down. With a flourish, the figure ripped the cloak away. He was short, a spikey haired blond young man dressed in clawed greaves and plated clawed boots, some armor on his dark orange pants. He wore a plated mask reminiscent of that of a mighty tigore and an orange headband with Outworld's symbol. His bright blue eyes had little light in them. But, shockingly, he was the youngest out of everyone there, clearly in his late teens and didn't seem to fit in any of Outworld's warriors.</p><p>Jax, just like the crowd, was shocked, confused, but he still kept up his guard. Child or not, anyone could kill given the right opportunity. Still, "You're having me fight a boy!? What kind of sick shit are you playing!?"</p><p>"I'm not doing anything so dastardly. Simply providing entertainment," Shang Tsung chuckled, "Now, do have fun Prince Naruto."</p><p>The young, the young warrior, said nothing and simply made his way to Jax, flexing his claws. The soldier shook his head, "Kid, back up. You don't want any of this. I don't wanna hurt you."</p><p>What was visible of Naruto's face scrunched up in displeasure and faster than most could blink, Jax was thrown back by a powerful palm to his chest, a small shockwave erupting from that attack that had him coughing a shocking amount of blood. Once the crowd noticed what was happening, they began to cheer, save for the few like Liu Kang and a blonde soldier woman.</p><p>Once Jax got back up, Naruto growled out, "All I want is a decent challenge. Fight, worthless human, fight!"</p><p>Jax's breath was momentarily heavy, but he wiped the blood from his lips and growled, "Alright, kid, whatever you are… your loss." In a burst of speed and with a shout, Jax crossed the distance and landed a right hook against Naruto's cheek. A smaller shockwave went out for the force of Jax's punch.</p><p>Naruto let out a small dry chuckle, "Better." Jax was once again left gawking by Naruto's reaction and quickly let loose another jab.</p><p>Naruto ducked and proceeded to twist around, delivering a powerful kick to Jax's stomach, once more sending him flying and getting the crowd more excited. Jax's back hit the barrier and before he could recover, Naruto was upon him.</p><p>Jax couldn't even raise his guard before Naruto unleashed a series of punches and knees towards the man, clobbering his head and stomach, hurting any limbs caught in the blows. Jax's flesh was bruising and beginning to ooze blood while bones were starting to give way. Jax, desperate to escape this assault, threw out a punch only for Naruto to catch his limb by the wrist and twist, cracking the bones he caught in his grip.</p><p>Jax hissed in pain before Naruto, with a single hand, proceeded to flip Jax on his back hard. The man shouted in pain as he was nearly embedded in the stone. Naruto then grabbed him by the face and ran while holding him against the magical barrier. Jax groaned and shouted in pain, unable to escape his opponent's grasp. He was dragged all around the arena before Naruto jumped into the air and threw the man down onto his back, his bones cracking under the power.</p><p>Jax was coughing blood, his vision blurry, and his movements sluggish as he stood back up. There was no way he was winning this fight, but he wouldn't lay down, he was a fighter until the bitter end.</p><p>Naruto let out a disappointed sigh and strode towards Jax. Shang Tsung laughed out, "Prince Naruto, surely you could show more enthusiasm than that!?" Naruto merely glanced at him. Shang Tsung still smiled, but said nothing further, knowing full well that was his only warning to remain silent.</p><p>Jax tried to use that moment to strike, but his arm was grabbed. He threw a second punch and once more was taken in Naruto's powerful hold. The prince put his foot on Jax's chest and with a combination of tugging and kicking, Jax's arms were immediately torn off and he screamed in agony, "Aaaargh!"</p><p>"No!" Shouted the blonde woman, frantically trying to punch open the shield.</p><p>Jax fell to the ground, blood loss getting the better of him. Naruto briefly pulled down his mask, revealing canines like that of a mighty primal canine, and in a few bites, he consumed the limbs in a shocking display, so ravenously that it may even make a Tarkatan blush. He placed the mask back on and went to grab at his neck as the crowd chanted, "Finish Him, finish him!" but something in the air made him free Jax before immediately backflipping as a great lightning strike landed at where he originally stood.</p><p>Raiden had arrived and was clearly angered, though he was stoic. He immediately went to work to seal Jax's wounds as Shang Tsung taunted him, "Raiden, you are aware of tournament rules are you not?"</p><p>"I was unaware the tournament had even begun. This is just a mere display of your atrocious sadism and we are not here for your entertainment, sorcerer." Raiden evenly told him. Shang Tsung merely smiled, rather pleased he got under Raiden's skin.</p><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Thunder God, not taking his presence to his liking. He lunged, a hand poised to impale his spine. However, he felt the instinctual need to go on the defensive. There was a flash of blue and orange, Naruto now seen with his claws digging into the opposite wall away from Raiden, staring down at the Thunder God as he stared up at him.</p><p>Raiden was calm, collected, but inside, he was startled. A new being to the timeline and no mere bystander, certainly no mere outworld warrior.</p><p>"Well, no matter," Said Shang Tsung as he rose to his feet, "We have been thoroughly entertained for the night. The tournament shall begin at dawn. You may all gather your strength for the time being." Without another word, he, Kitana, and Jade vanished. Jax was also taken away in a flash of green light.</p><p>Naruto swiftly crawled down from the wall and disappeared as the crowd enveloped him, all eager to meet the prince of outworld firsthand.</p><p>The cocky voice of a well dressed man, Johnny Cage, spoke, "Pfft, clearly fake. Question though, this place, like, off the map or something, cause I've never heard of that kid. He's pretty good at doing stunts though. Same for the old man, reminds me of my uncle Cage when he did some asian wizard role."</p><p>"This is not smoke and mirrors, Johnny." Liu Kang told him sternly as he walked to Raiden. Johnny shrugged and followed after Sonya, eager to chat her up some more.</p><p>Naruto had briefly found an opening from the crowd and he locked eyes with the shaolin. Liu Kang could already feel it, malicious intent from him, a pre-established animosity. It was unwelcome to say the least.</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXX</strong>
</p><p>Naruto quickly walked away, eager to escape the crowd and have some well needed solitude. The attention was pleasing, but now was not the time. He needed to speak with someone alone. He turned to those following him and barked, "Get back you clambering vultures or you will share the intruder's pain!"</p><p>That got many to back off. The fact that he was the prince of Shao Khan gave his word high authority and his display only cemented that he was to be rightly feared as well as respected. Mainly feared.</p><p>Once the crowd backed off, Naruto jumped off into the night, running on all fours upon the roof and tree tops to reach a good point away from the main area. He had someone to speak with and hopefully he wouldn't be too far behind.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn't, he could sniff him out.</p><p>"A fine display, Prince Naruto," Came the raspy voice of Reptile, now beside him, "A shame you could not feast on his heart."</p><p>"Stuff it, scaley one. He wasn't that appetizing anyhow. Not even a decent fight," Naruto replied, lightly shoving Reptile's shoulder as he took a more relaxed seat, "Had it my way, I would've gone for Raiden. Anyway, you did what you needed to?"</p><p>"Such a question wounds me. Of course I did." Reptile slipped his hand into his pocket and handed Naruto the amulet. "The wraith was looking for it as suspected. Accursed creature."</p><p>"To be under the thrall of Quan Chi, he must be. He must also be more dangerous than the average fighter." Naruto's eyes turned predatory, an eerie blue glowing growing, "I can smell the infernal blood on him too. It's promising."</p><p>"With luck, you may get to fight him as you, "Get to work"," Reptile drawled out. "Where is D'Vorah? With Baraka here, I would assume she made it back."</p><p>"I smelled faint hints of her," Naruto answered as he jerked his head to the side, "She's also here. Doubt she'll get in our way. But keep up your spying on her especially as well as the select others."</p><p>Reptile nodded and was about to say something again, only for Naruto to sniff something out. Sulfur. Blood. And the faint stench of a fiery death. They were being watched too. Naruto shooed Reptile away, "We''ll have to cut this short. Be on your way now, little chameleon."</p><p>Reptile hissed and cloaked himself as Naruto let out a light chuckle before his face became stoic. He turned to the direction of that scent. He wanted the wraith to know he was watching him too. To make this interesting.</p><p>After a tense few seconds that seemed to stretch on, the faint scent was suddenly gone. Either his master called him back or he wised up before leaving. Either way, he was gone and Naruto was given his brief solitude.</p><p>
  <em>"Hatred is your motivator. Pain your teacher. And conquering will be your path."</em>
</p><p>Naruto stared into the night sky and his hands clenched. He had to do it all right if he wanted to win more than a fight. He was in a war and the prime pieces were now set.</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXX</strong>
</p><p>Scorpion cursed to himself as he made his way back to his master, careful bounding around and avoiding sight. There were few… restrictions he had. Few people Scorpion was forbidden from killing or fighting, not that it mattered since he only had one target in mind, but the problem lied in who the amulet was with. The boy, the prince of Outworld.</p><p>He could technically risk it, perhaps set the blame on someone else, but the main problem lies in truly getting away with it. The boy was watching him too, as was his servant. He'd need a way to kill them both when their backs were turned, when they least expected it, if they continued to get in his way.</p><p>But that was only if he didn't find Sub-Zero first. He was the only one that mattered. He had to pay and Scorpion would move the heavens themselves to get his revenge.</p><p>Him and the entire Lin Quei would feel his infernal wrath. No matter the cost. No matter what suffering, what trial awaited this point, he had to, or all of this horror was pointless.</p><p>At least, that's what he told himself. For every waking moment of this nightmare, he had only one dream. Vengeance. For his clan. For Harumi. For Satoshi. His family.</p><p>It seems another person caught wind of him. That shaolin warrior, Liu Kang. Someone else Quan Chi would prefer out of the way. Another obstacle in his hellish plot, his twisted machinations.</p><p>Were he not disciplined, he'd growl in his frustration and sorrow. The longer he stayed under Quan Chi's rule, the more he could feel himself slip further and further into the black abyss of his current situation.</p><p>A sudden tingle ran up his spine. He swore he felt another set of eyes on him. No doubt the god he was warned about, another even Quan Chi himself had to watch out for.</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXX</strong>
</p><p>Raiden felt Scorpion, Hanzo, go by. A wayward soul. Raiden stared at his amulet, still cracking under the weight of some possible future. Or, what may have been a possible future. A haunting one.</p><p>What made it more startling was the fact Naruto was nowhere to be seen in the timeline, not a key event, a mere cameo, nothing, he was entirely new.</p><p>And he was the son of Shao Khan himself. He wasn't merely a new fighter, servant, or anything of the sort. Between having to recreate a better timeline and figuring out this new warrior, this unstable wildcard in the fragile house of cards, Raiden was already feeling immense pressure on his shoulders.</p><p>The other question was where did he find such a child… or was he a construct of sorts. Such a possibility couldn't be ruled out, not with Shao Kahn, not with Shang Tsung.</p><p>Beside him, Liu Kang spoke, "Lord Raiden, you seem unwell."</p><p>"The timeline is in possible danger and there lies an anomaly," As they walked on, Raiden glanced at Liu Kang, "The prince. He wasn't supposed to be here."</p><p>Liu Kang's eyes narrowed, "I do not fear him."</p><p>"There's more to it than his fighting prowess. He was never shown in the flashes my future sent," Raiden explained.</p><p>"A sign of a lock of importance?" Liu Kang guessed. To his shock, Raiden shook his head.</p><p>"I highly doubt it, as Shang Tsung said, he is the son of Shao Kahn… so he states," Spoke Raiden, they made it to a clearing, a distance away from most of the crowds, "In fact, Goro was supposed to be in his place. Worse yet, I sense a great power in him. Something unbalanced. Otherworldly even by Outworld's standards."</p><p>"Goro? He's still Outworld's champion is he not?" Liu Kang whispered, concern in his voice. He wasn't afraid of fighting him nor Naruto, but he trusted Raiden's insight. If something was off putting to him, then he would be foolish not to worry.</p><p>"As far as we know, yes. Still, we must proceed with the utmost caution. Keep your vision keen, ears open and your mind focused." Raiden said. He was about to take his leave and bowed to Liu Kang.</p><p>"Always, Lord Raiden." The champion of Earthrealm said before he bowed back. The thunder god was no doubt heading towards the elder gods, consulting them for their wisdom on the matter.</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXX</strong>
</p><p>Naruto was reluctantly making his way back to his suite, a rather luxurious space far from most others naturally given to him for his status, when he felt a trickle fall down on his nose. Blood. Corpses above him in the trees.</p><p>Nothing out of the usual at first until it began to fall down in gravity defying rivers in front of him, a form taking shape and a familiar voice began to chuckle. Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "Skarlet. How lovely to see you."</p><p>"Come now. We both know you don't mean that," Skarlet purred as she was now fully formed, her nice crimson outfit worthy of any Edenian assassin, "I saw your performance today. You were lacking. I would think your blood would be flowing here."</p><p>"My blood pumps for challenges. I currently have yet to find any," Naruto told her as he moved in closer. The way he walked up to her and the way she approached him was rather intimate, perhaps even romantic were it not for Skarlet's dripping sword of blood and Naruto flexing his claws, "and I doubt you would be one either."</p><p>"You still think so poorly of me, my lord?" Skarlet purred, brandishing her blade against Naruto's side.</p><p>He placed his claws against Skarlet's throat, slowly moving them up and down, "Only because I know you so well. You and your misplaced ambition."</p><p>The air was thick with tension, a fierce gleam in both Skarlet's and Naruto's eyes, one warrior smiling under her mask, the other growling like that of an agitated wolf, both ready to strike. A second passed until a voice called out, "Little brother?"</p><p>"Kitana?" Naruto said, breaking away from their stare down, much to Skarlet's distaste. She growled before leaving in a small pool of blood.</p><p>But not before telling Naruto, "We'll continue where we left off… my false prince."</p><p>"Bye, lapdog," Naruto growled at her before turning to the oncoming edenian princess. Under his mask, he had a smile and greeted her boisterously, "Big sister!" Before taking her in a big hug.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Naruto," Kitana giggled, patting Naruto on the head to ease her down. Once she was placed back on her feet, she said in a more somber, "How are you?"</p><p>"I could be better," Naruto answered truthfully, rubbing the back of his head, "It's never fun working with the old bastard."</p><p>Kitana narrowed her eyes and chastised her brother, "Remember what we talked about."</p><p>Naruto snarled and waved it off, "Even if he was here, I'd still bad mouth him. Father won't protect him too much, especially since he finds our grievances… amusing."</p><p>"Nor will father protect you from Shang Tsung if you prove detrimental," Kitana told him out of concern, "you know that."</p><p>"I need no protection," Naruto snarled out. A clear way of saying to drop such a subject.</p><p>Kitana let out a small sigh. He always got like that when it came to Shao Khan and those closely affiliated with him. Kitana nodded and said, "I understand. You've grown over the years. You truly have."</p><p>Naruto's frown softened and he replied, "I have many to thank for that. Allies and opponents both."</p><p>"Indeed," Kitana placed her hand on her brother's chest and smiled, "I know you will carry us to victory. You are more than Outworld's champion."</p><p>"Well of course I am," Naruto cheerfully chuckled, pointing to himself then shouting, "I am it's future emperor!"</p><p>Kitana nervously laughed, "A statement I'd wish you would perhaps not broadcast so… flamboyantly. Even so far from the masses."</p><p>"Of course you'd say that." Naruto deadpanned before shrugging it off. "Whatever. Not that I am ungrateful, but why are you here? Shang Tsung would usually have you by his side along with Jade."</p><p>"He had private affairs to attend to." Kitana told him. Obviously that didn't sit well with Naruto, but nothing the old bastard did ever sat well with him. "I thought this would be a good time to check on you. Make sure you're not up to anything rambunctious."</p><p>Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, "You know me."</p><p>Kitana gave him a deadpan look and nodded, "Yes, exactly."</p><p>As the siblings continued on with their banter, so did two others, faithful servants to the royal siblings, Reptile and the Edenian assassin, Jade. They watched them from the roof of Naruto's suite</p><p>"I'm surprised you made it up here, homosapien. But I should expect nothing less of you, assassin." Reptile dryly told her as he squatted down near the edge, watching the royal siblings.</p><p>"Oh my, a compliment. You truly are learning," Jade playfully retorted as she sat down, "I'm glad the prince hasn't driven you mad."</p><p>Reptile scoffed hearing that, "He has brought me to the edge, but I have pulled myself from insanity's depths."</p><p>"Do you think you can keep teetering on the edge?" Jade asked him, smirking under her mask.</p><p>Below them, Naruto let out another boisterous bout of laughter. Reptile's eyes narrowed and he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I don't plan on falling anytime soon."</p><p>Jade teased him further, giggling, "Such a good brother you are."</p><p>Reptile turned to her, "Remain silent, woman."</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXX</strong>
</p><p>The dawn came over Shang Tsung's island and the combatants were gathered before Shang Tsung in his main hall, the warriors of various realms, races, sizes, and other myriad of origins gathered before the sorcerer. Beside him stood the prince and princess of Outworld along with their guards. Even Quan Chi stood at the side of them, Scorpion with the other warriors. All of them who only served directly under Shao Kahn stood beside his emissary.</p><p>With a wicked smirk, Shang Tsung began his short speech, "Kombatants! Today is the start of the tournament! Consider the first round a preliminary of sorts! Where the weak will be cut down, beaten, burned, butcherered, and slaughtered by warriors greater than themselves, those gifted enough to move on into the next phase of the tournament!"</p><p>Green magic began to fluctuate around the warriors, most paying little mind, others, like Sonya, confused and frightened by this magic, and Johnny Cage, completely ignorant and saying, "Ha, this is so cheesy. Bet he's gonna -"</p><p>And before he could speak much further, he was teleported away with the other Kombatants, somewhere within the vast expanded area of the island.</p><p>The rest would watch the slaughter from the comfort of the island while the other important figures would be maintaining the order around there.</p><p>Without a mere nod, Shang Tsung sent off Naruto and Reptile then Kitana and Jade. They would be making sure the competitions went accordingly.</p><p>Not necessarily fairly, as Shang Tsung instructed, but definitely accordingly.</p><p>Naruto watched as the sun rose for a brief moment and placed his hand over his gut. "When the night falls," He began.</p><p>"The screams will rise." Reptile finished, a bloodthirsty smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thanks to Dragonkingdragneel25 for assistance!</p><p>Finally getting back into the Naruto game, sorta. Though I work with The Swordslinger (Awesome dude I had the privilege to work with) for a fanfic and helped him finish one, but I haven't done a full Naruto fic in a long time, certainly not solo. Haven't had an inspiration for it. And this is a crossover so it's not full in, but yeah, it's a start.</p><p>Anyway, another "Naruto is the son of Shao Kahn" fic, though with twist and turns, plus I want to keep Naruto in character at his core as well as physical appearance. People have done him in ways that I'm personally not fond of and wanted to do something different.</p><p>All the characters are in their MK 11 outfits, save for Quan Chi in his MK 9 outfit.</p><p>As you can see, the beginning is a mixture of action as well a way for me to introduce some characteristics, mainly the latter.</p><p>There will be no jobbers here! None!</p><p>Btw, I'm well versed in Mortal Kombat, including the latest movies, so be ready for that, as well as changes since Mortal Kombat has story problems, MK11 being the worst. Fact. Lol. Though I appreciate some of the heart behind it. Look up SonichaXD, he summarizes my problems.</p><p>Pairings… you take a guess. Telling beforehand or in an AN ruins it. No suggestions are needed.</p><p>Not telling you the origins of Naruto just yet either, the fun lies in the big reveal later on.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>